Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7p+2-2p+8}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7p - 2p} + {2 + 8}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {5p} + {2 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5p} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $5p+10$